DE 195 34 651 A1 describes a printing unit with cylinders that lie within a single plane. Three of four cylinders are mounted so as to be linearly movable along the cylinder plane for print-on and/or print-off adjustment. The cylinders are mounted in guide elements which are arranged on the inner panel of the frame. The cylinders are seated in supports on the shared guide elements, and can be engaged against one another and can be disengaged from one another by the use of pneumatically operated actuator cylinders. By using actuator cylinders, differences in the printing substrate thickness and temperature factors can be compensated for.
In WO 02/081218 A2, separate linear bearings for two transfer cylinders, which are mounted in sliding frames, are known. An actuator for the sliding frames can be structured as a pneumatically actuated cylinder. In order to define an end position for the adjustment movement, which adjustment movement extends transversely in relation to the cylinder plane, an adjustable stop is provided.
WO 03/025406 A1 describes a bearing arrangement for cylinders. A sliding frame, that encompasses a linear guide, can be moved by a pneumatic, electric or hydraulic actuator arranged on the frame.
DE 88 03 310 U describes a printing couple with two cylinders. At least one of the cylinders can be engaged against the other cylinder by an actuator that can be acted upon by an adjustable level of pressure. A pneumatic line that supplies the actuator is connected to an adjustment, preselection, control or regulating device. The pressure can be adjusted, for example, to correspond to the press speed of the cylinders. For example, a lower pressure can be allocated to a lower speed and a higher pressure can be allocated to a higher speed.
In DE 199 63 944 C1, a device and a method for adjusting a first roller, in relation to a second roller, is described. The first roller can first be engaged against the second roller at a pre-selectable contact force with a stop is released, and, once the stop has been positioned, can be pressed against the stop with a significantly higher “fastening force.” The drives and actuators can be controlled via a control device. The target values for the presettable pressures are adjustable. With this process, the rollers can be rapidly preset, even to compensate for both diameter changes over the course of production and/or for Shore hardness changes.
In GB 890 943 A, a printing press that operates using the direct printing process is described. A forme cylinder can be pneumatically engaged against an impression cylinder. A contact force that is higher in relative terms is advantageous for normal materials fed through the forme cylinder and impression cylinder, whereas a lower contact force is advantageous for very thin materials. The adjustment is accomplished by the use of fluid-powered correcting elements. The higher or lower engagement pressure can be selectively implemented via valves.
DE 26 38 750 A1 also concerns a printing couple that operates using the direct printing process. By adjusting precision regulator valves, based upon the engraving of the print image, the corresponding forces between the impression cylinder and the forme cylinder are selected.